Silly Love Songs (Episode)
Silly Love Songs: is the 34th episode of Glee, and the 12th episode of the second season. This episode will air February 8, 2011, two days after the Super Bowl. This episode will continue the second half of the series and will be two days after the super bowl, making it the shortest time between two episodes of Glee. The episode was confirmed in a German interview with Ryan Murphy. The part in question translates to as follows: about how songs get chosen But of course we first have the scripts with the theme and story of the episode. Then we see what songs would fit and what we would like to see performed. That's how we did it in the planning for the '''Valentine's day '''episode, in which we will be featuring the best love songs of all time. Source on episode name and number. Plot FOX Episode Synopsis: The glee club prepares a kissing booth for Valentine's Day; hearts are broken when plans go awry. Source TV Guide Episode Synopsis: The glee kids set up a Valentine's Day kissing booth, but Cupid doesn't land every arrow and hearts break. Source Artie will sing a song to Brittany, though it was changed. Source Raven-Symoné of 'That's So Raven' will make a cameo as a distant cousin of Mercedes. Source According to Heather Morris the Artie/Brittany storyline may have changed or been redone. An extra revealed that a kissing booth was seen on set. It is stated by Lea Michele that the ending of Silly Love Songs is so sweet that she started to cry.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9fjJh4s8_U It has been confirmed that we will find out what Puck and Laurens '7 minutes in Heaven' involved, and it will spark a relationship between them. Source 1 Source 2 Finn and Rachel will not get back together, in fact, Finn has eyes for someone else. Source. According to sources, the person Finn has eyes for is indeed Quinn. Source Rachel convinces Brittany to dress like her and wear leggings, and Brittany wears them on her arms instead and starts a trend. Then Rachel yells at her in the hallway. Source In the pictures (below) Brittany is shown with her hair straightened and a hat on, while puck sings Kevin Mchale and Harry Shum Jr. (Artie and Mike) sing Pretty Young Thing in the hallway at school. One couple will grow closer ( Puck and Lauren ). Source, Translation of Source Puck/Lauren Source There may be a scene in a coffee shop in this episode according to Chris Colfer. Although this scene may be in a different episode. Video "There's going to be some fun things. Every day Chris (Colfer) and I are both equally curious to see what's going to happen between the two of those guys," Darren Criss spills to us. "We're definitely going to start seeing some layers to the two of them. The pink elephant in the room will finally be addressed, let's put it that way." Source "Artie is with Brittany http://www.eonline.com/uberblog/celebs/c199674_Heather_Morris.html Heather Morris, and it's a very fun and cute episode," he tells us. "We get to do a lot of fun numbers. This number I get to do, I can't say it is but I'm very, very excited to do it. There's slow motion! I love slow motion." Source Chris Colfer leaked that Kurt would be part of a love triangle. Source It is unknown who the third person in the triangle will be, though some people believe it could be Dave because of his crush on Kurt and that he's going to be in the episode too. Twitter comments said that The Warblers, Kurt and Mercedes were filmed at a mall and at 'The Gap'. It was said to also include a performance (confirmed to be [[When I Get You Alone|'When I Get You Alone']]). Source It has been confirmed that during the scene at the GAP that Blaine will prepare to profess his love to someone outside the store. S1 S2 The scene at the gap is said to be a favor for Blaine and will involve both love and drama. Source Chris Colfer has confirmed that although Kurt loves Blaine, but Blaine maybe doesn't feel the same way for Kurt. Source 1Source 2 A friendship storyline for Rachel will begin this episode. She will befriend Kurt and Mercedes. Source They will also have a slumber party together. Source . The Slumber party will take place at Kurts house. Source During the Slumber party, Mercedes will give Kurt and Rachel a speech about embracing being Single. Source. Mike and Tina spend Valentines day together. It involves some drama but nothing serious. She will also perform a song for Mike (My Funny Valentine) that will show off the various sides of Tina. Source Finn has something similar to a daydream about Rachel. It involves everyone dressed like her. Source A scene was filmed on Jan 15 that involved a hospital administrator. Source A doctor was also involved in the above scene. Source Lauren fights with Santana (in regular clothes) and shoves Santana against the lockers. Source Tina's song will not be getting an official release just like most of her previous songs based on the review-copies given to the press. Tina's song was not given to them. Source The leaked image of the reviewers songs shows multiple versions of 'Firework', 'P.Y.T' and 'Silly Love Songs'. Whether these will be released is undetermined.Source New Directions goes as a group to Breadstix and see Kurt, Blaine and the Warblers putting on a show. According to images and video's, the members that go are: Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Puck, Artie, Santana and Sam. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Lauren and Brittany are thought to also be present due to their boyfriends being seen. Currently theirs no signs of Finn or Quinn. The Warblers perform Silly Love Songs at Breadstix infront of New Directions. Source Kurt sings into the microphone at Breadstix. Source A distant relative of Mercedes may appear in this episode. She is played by Raven-Symoné. As two will sing a song at least. Source (in portuguese) Songs Source for all songs *'P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)' by'' Michael Jackson''. Sung by Artie and Mike. *'When I Get You Alone '''by ''Robin Thicke. Sung by Blaine, Kurt, and the Warblers. *'Silly Love Songs' by Paul McCartney. Sung by Blaine and the Warblers. *[[Firework|'Firework']] by Katy Perry. Sung by Rachel. *[[Fat Bottomed Girls|'Fat Bottomed Girls']] by Queen. Sung by Puck. *[[My Funny Valentine|'My Funny Valentine']] from Babes In Arms. Sung by Tina. Guest Stars & Recurring Cast Recurring Cast *'Harry Shum Jr.' as Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'Ashley Fink '''as Lauren Zizes *'Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Dot-Marie Jones' as Shannon Beiste *'Darren Criss as Blaine *[[John Stamos|'''John Stamos]] as Carl Howell Guest Cast *The Warblers: *'Telly Leung' as Wes *[[Titus Makin Jr.|'Titus Makin Jr'.]] as David *'Eddy Martin' as Thad *'Curt Mega' as Nick *'Riker Lynch' as Jeff *Luke Edgemon *James David *Brock Baker *Dominic M. Barnes *Jon Hall *Matt Hall *Nelson Beato *Cord Jackman *Aaron C. Page Pictures WARBLER.jpg|Look! A Warbler! QFvcz.png Tumblr ldj8g3X6sj1qd53kgo1 500.jpg|Glee Production in Gap (With Darren / Blaine!) rhmo87.jpg|13 Warblers, apparently they've been recruiting. Tumblr ldls13r9Ve1qasbbbo1 400.png 209776180.jpg tumblr_ldmrj4TctL1qbmaeno1_400.jpg Lukewarblerglee.jpg|Luke Edemon as Warbler and possibly Kurt's "rival" tumblr_ldmrifiE3v1qbmaeno1_400.jpg 00eo.jpg Kurt church angels.jpg 164332_1738811833862_1345632428_1835005_2593340_n.jpg flint.png|Luke as Flint Wilson|link=http://twitter.com/LukeEdgemon/status/20567458037374976 225170245.jpg|Naya Dressed As Rachel Berry tumblr_lfjqi8yiX71qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Filming on set, many 'Rachels' can be seen tumblr_lf7611UJ5p1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|On set, Jan 17 tumblr_lf707gAIYN1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|An ice-cream truck was on set. tumblr_lfm9exoM1f1qak3zr.jpg rachel silly love songs.PNG|Rachel singing Firework puck silly love songs.PNG|Puck probably singing Fat Bottomed Girls rachel silly love songs 2.PNG|Rachel and Mercedes?? dancing to a performance rachel silly love songs 3.PNG|Rachel singing Firework puckpromo.png|Puck watching the Warblers pik.jpg|rachel sings fire work HD tumblr_lfqyruC2ZQ1qbrmgpo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfqz6hySfZ1qa9d23o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfqz7kQUym1qa9d23o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfqz55gt6o1qa9d23o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfqz3c3qxC1qa9d23o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfqz304vZQ1qa9d23o1_500.jpg 212sc40043.jpg|Mike and Tina in Breadstix tumblr_lfqz5ieZxY1qa9d23o1_500.jpg|Mercedes during P.Y.T promo.PNG|santana being pushed in the locker and puck|link=ohhhhhomgineverknew.com|linktext=santana being pushed in the locker and pucks going to react just now is his had??i diddnt circled it sorry :( Promo's thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Artie Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Season Two Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Dave Karofsky Category:Blaine Category:Santana Lopez Category:Sam Evans Category:Mike Chang Category:Carl Howell Category:Shannon Beiste Category:Will Schuester Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Puck Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Rachel-Finn Relationship Category:Images of Kurt Hummel Category:Images of Kurt E. Hummel Category:Artie-Brittany Relationship Category:Bartie/Artanny Category:Wes Category:Songs sung by Kurt and Blaine Category:Telly Leung Category:Darren Criss Category:Chris Colfer Category:Telly Leung Category:Titus Makin Jr. Category:Eddy Martin Category:Curt Mega Category:Riker Lynch Category:Lauren Zizes Category:Sam Evans Category:Sam-Quinn Relationship Category:Dianna Agron Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Will Schuester Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Category:Katy Perry Category:Queen Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Tina Category:Songs sung by Puck Category:Valentines Day Category:February Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee Category:Glee Songs Category:P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) - Single Category:Songs sung by Artie Category:Songs sung by MIke Category:When I Get You Alone Category:Warblers Category:Valentines Day Category:Silly Love Songs Category:Firework Category:Katy Perry Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Fat Bottomed Girls Category:Songs sung by Puck Category:My Funny Valentine Category:Songs sung by Tina Category:Season Two Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Season Two Category:Glee Season Two Category:Glee Season 2 Category:Michael Category:Jackson Category:Robin Category:Thicke Category:Paul Category:Paul McCartney Category:Katy Category:Perry Category:Queen Category:Babes In Category:Arms Category:Wes Category:David Category:Thad Category:Nick Category:Jeff Category:Flint Wilson Category:Glee Episodes Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5